A chalk line is a marking tool for marking long, straight lines on relatively flat surfaces, much farther than is practical by hand or with a straightedge. It is an important tool in carpentry, painting, construction, surveying trades and in other mechanical arts which require a straight line as a reference point.
A chalk line draws straight lines by the action of a taut string. Specifically, the string (previously impregnated or coated with a loose dye such as chalk) is laid across the surface to be marked and pulled tight. The string is then manually pulled or “snapped” to cause the string to strike the surface, leaving a straight line.
A level-tool is another tool known in the art and often used by artisans and trades people (sometimes in conjunction with chalk lines) to determine whether a surface is flat or level before a line is snapped on the surface. A level includes tubular receptacles positioned within a frame and partially filled with fluid so that movement of an air space within the tubes which signals whether a surface is level. A level tool may have two or more tubular receptacles placed in different positions so that the air space within the tubes determines whether with vertical, horizontal and angular surfaces are level.
Extendable tools are also known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,435,908 issued to Semler, discloses a typical level device. Semier '908 teaches a leveling apparatus that is stored in compact form and can be extended up to three times its length.
A limitation known in the art with traditional chalk lines is the need for two people to carry out the task of snapping a line. Often two workers are not available or on site to operate a device used for snapping a line.
It is an objective of the invention to obviate the need for two persons to operate a chalk line and provide a practical solution for situations where only one user is present to carry out the task of creating a line marking (e.g., chalk line).
It is a further objective of the present invention to create multi-functional marking tool which affords the functionality of numerous marking devices and levels.
It is also an objective of the present invention to create a device which allows users to more easily mark vertical lines (e.g. without having one person secure a line from a ladder or platform.)